Natsu Loves Her
by MakaSoul4ever
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have always been friends, and ever since Natsu met Lucy she had always felt something for him, can a job connected to Lucy's past bring then closer then they have ever been or pull them apart even further? Rated T for language and sexual situations sexual


**Setting**: Magnolia Lucy's house

Morning about 7:09 AM

**Lucy's POV**

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, I try to focus on every little detail of the eggshell textured canvas, my mind starts to wander to my heart and I see him, I see Natsu with his pink hair that I love his smile that puts my stomach in knots and his voice the one that I long to her my name through.

"Damn Lucy what are you thinking Natsu is your best friend not ur boyfriend get your act together" I scold myself.

I sit up from my bed my toes touching the floor first and I stand and walk over to the bathroom I notice how cold my feet feel and I stand there looking at myself in the mirror feeling the warmth being sucked out of my feet little by little by the floor clinging onto the warmth like a life force. My face is pale my lips tan rather than pink and my hair looks dull not its usual golden color leaving my eyes to be my only source of color. I don't like it so I walk over to my tub and fill it with warm water and I strip down and quickly get in so I can replenish my self and look more colorful , more like me. I sit there and smile I have started to think about fairy tail and how happy it has made me and how grateful I am to have all of my friends there with me. Mira, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Happy, and Natsu. I still remember the day I met Natsu he saved me that day and he broke that stupid curse that guy had on me, which still puzzles me

" how come I came out of the spell when Natsu barged in but no other girl did?" I wondered .

**Natsu's****POV**

"I'm hungry, Natsu" Happy says with a sad tone

"I know buddy we don't have any food after those seven years we came out with no food and no money, sorry bud we need money if you want food" I say in response

"So what are we gonna do?" Happy asks curious.

I think to myself for a while and it hits me "Let's go find a job! C'mon happy lets go get Lucy!" I say with a smile.

"Aye, Sir" happy yells.

**Lucy's POV**

The water is starting to get cold so I step out of the tub and wrap my towel around myself. The air hits me fast and I shiver. The air taking away my body heat just as the floor did earlier . I walk over to my desk and look at the picture of me Natsu and happy and I laugh to myself remembering the moment that it was taken remembering the happy times.

"What you laughing at Lucy?" Natsu says.

I slowly turn around in my chair and when my eyes are looking at Natsu I yell, "How many times do I have to tell you that knocking is used for a reason! You and that cat need some boundaries!" And my reflexes kick in and my foot soon reaches his face with a smack.

"Sorry Lucy didn't mean to make you mad," he smiles with a red mark on his cheek

"Yeah Lucy sorry," Happy says In a sincere tone with a giggle.

I stare at both of them not knowing what to do and then I stare at my lap. At that moment I feel the warmth well up in my face and I let out a squeak. I'm still in my towel and Natsu is in the room with me. I know I have never blushed around him and he has seen me in a towel many times before ( and remember the Phoenix princess) but I hadn't had these feeling for Natsu then. I look up at him and notice that he is staring at me, I try to react as calm as possible and say "why are you here Natsu?"

"I just wanted to see how my best friend was doing that's all," he smiles with a little blush.

I look at him with with a look that says " tell me why ur really here u idiot"

He giggles at my look as if he knew exactly what I was intending it to mean and he replies "happy and I are broke and were planning on going on job so we came to get you we are a team you know and this time it will be just the three of us - no Gray, Erza, or Wendy-the less amount of the people the more money for everyone" he says with excitement

" ok do you have a job in mind" I ask

"No we were gonna head to the guild hall after we got u and pick out a job together" he replies

"Okay let me get dressed first, I'll be right out" I say as I push Natsu and happy out the door

**Natsu's POV**

"What's taking her so long?" I ask with a sigh of anxiety

"Calm down Natsu it took me barley two minutes" Lucy says with a hint of disappointment

She is wearing her usual white and blue heart crop top with the yellow band and he fancy blue and gold sleeves with her blue skirt and belt that hold her gate keys. She looks beautiful as always.

"Now come on let's go!" I say with a smile as i grab her hand and we start running towards the guild hall.

When we reach the small guild hall we open the doors to an almost empty room with only Mira and gramps there. With it being so early (8:00) I understand why no one was there.

" this place is so gloomy with no one here" happy says

" I hope you don't think of me and the master as nobody happy" Mira says with a smile and a joking laugh

" I'm sorry Mira I didn't mean to offend you" happy yells taking what she said seriously

" she was kidding happy" Lucy say with an even tone to the cat that continues to apologize to Mira

I walk up to the request board with the five papers attached to it. I look long and hard at all the requests and choose three that have the most reward money for them and then I narrow it down to two, the first one is a job to take down a few thieves In town right outside of magnolia and the other one a job to find and return a stolen weapon that is three twins west of magnolia but it does have a slightly higher reward value than the other request. I turn and look at Lucy who has been standing next to me examining the board as well, I stand there for a while and look at her golden hair until she notices me. When she does she turns to me with a smile.

"You find anything that you wanna do Natsu?" She asks me

" yeah " I point to the two I had narrowed it down to " happy come here help Lucy pick which job we are going to do"

" aye sir" happy comes over

Lucy looks at both of the requests and sets her finger on her lips and her hand under her Chin while she thinks. She looks so cute when she does that, the way her hand catches some of her hair and the ways her eyes glisten as she sifts through her mind to make a decision. All of her little quirks and her overall personality traits are why I like her so much, but she is my best friend, nothing more.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asks me with concern.

"Yeah why?" I ask confused

" well your frowning"

Apparently my thoughts had transferred to my face, I start to blush

" uh... Um... Well... You know... I'm uh... I'm just really hungry, uh.. Have u decided which job u wanna take yet?" I ask trying to change the subject

" yeah I kinda wanna go with the stolen weapon job, is that ok with u happy?" She asks

"Aye sir That stolen weapon is as good as ours" happy says with a positive attitude

"And what about you Natsu you ok with that?" She turns towards me

" yeah sounds great" I reply calmly

" let's go kick some thief butt!" Happy yells with eagerness.

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu is acting really weird today, I don't know if it's the lack of food or what but i have a weird feeling about it. We are on the grass and dirt next to a fire that Natsu made and i lay down staring at the black sky filled with white lights. I can hear the sound of the cracks the fire makes and it soothes me. I decide to sit up and I see Natsu and happy laughing at something.

"Something funny?" I ask a little offended thinking that they are laughing at me

" yeah Lucy... You haven't noticed yet?" Happy asks with a smug look on his face

"Noticed what how creepy of a cat you are?" I say as a come back

" nope not that something else" Natsu says with a giggle

" what would you just tell me already!" I yell angrily

" that log you've been laying your head on isnt a log" happy laughs

I turn my head not comprehending what the blue cat had said and my arms fly up as I scream in terror the log was actually a large snake that had been resting. I quickly crawl over to Natsu and happy and I swing my legs in front of my body and wrap my arms around them resting my Chin on my knees. I slowly start to dose off but then I hear my name

"Lucy?" Natsu asks

"Yeah Natsu" I say drowsily

"Why are you so friendly with your celestial spirits?" He asks

"That's a weird question why do u ask?" I reply with a question

"I dunno I'm just curious" he whispers

I smile. "Well I guess because they are my friends, they may not be from the same world as us but they are still living beings they have emotions and they can feel pain sadness and happiness I guess I'm so friendly because I don't see them as an item to be used in battle but a friend to help you in battle does that answer your question?"

"Yeah thank you Lucy." Natsu replies

"Hey are you ok? You've been acting really weird lately."

I notice his eyes shooting up to the fire In a nervous manor and it frightens me a bit.

" yeah I guess it's just tenrou island screwed a lot of things up for me and happy and it's just hard getting back on track you know" he stammers

I'm surprised Natsu usually brushes this stuff off and continues on as the happy guy he is but the emotion he shares to me- I have to say- is nice

" yeah I know hey how about we get some rest we have a long way to go before we get to the man we need to talk to about the job tomorrow night" I yawn

" yeah ok" Natsu sighs

We both slip into our blankets and lie next to each other as we slowly fall asleep.

**Natsu's POV**

" Natsu!" Lucy screams

"What what's wrong?" I say yawning

" Natsu! Wake up!" Happy yells

" what's wrong happy!?" I yell with anger

I rub my eyes slowly as I pull myself up to a sitting position and when I open my eyes my jaw falls to the ground in disbelief. Happy and Lucy are tied up to a tree and three men with the same features stare at me with a large grin. Happy and Lucy have bruises all over their bodies and Lucy has started to cry her tears fueling my hatred for the men who did this to them

My frighten face turns into an angry one as I soon lash out at the men with my fist, they all dodge it and I flip up to my feet

" play nice lizard" the first man says

They all look the same the same color eyes the same color and length hair even the same shaped stubble on their chins

"Who u calling lizard Natsu is a salamander!" Happy yells at the men in a defensive tone

"Oh a salamander how much money do you think a salamander will sell for brothers?" One man says with a grin

"He may Sell more than that pretty girl over there." The other man replies with a wink

"You keep her out of this!" I say with firery emotion

I look over at Lucy with a smile assuring her that her and happy are gonna be okay she nods with the tears sparkling when the sun hits them. I quickly turn over to the three men who have squired weapons. I quickly take my stance and prepare for the fight

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes stay on Natsu the whole time he fights I watch each muscle tense and I watch each bruise form the fight is easy Natsu wins as soon as it starts and I know that he can always protect me but this bothers me I hate being the girl that need to be saved I want to join in on the fight to protect other people just as they protect me I hate being useless I hate having to rely on my friends, to rely on Natsu to save me.

"Natsu ..." I whisper to myself with a hint of disappointment for myself

I take my focus to my hands how they are tied by a rope and then tied to at tree

"If I can get my hands out i can get my body out" I think to myself

I try to wiggle my hands free but it's no use the rope is too tight and I can't use cancer they took my gate keys.

I try again to get my hands free but again I fail and I try to think of a plan I think hard and sift through every possible scenario to get my self free to become helpful instead of helpless

As I am thinking I feel the rope loosen and I become excited because I thought I had just freed myself but when I look at the rope that had tied my hands I see a pair of familiar hands and they are not mine I trail my eyes up his arm and I see his pink hair his eyes are focused on the rope as he carefully untied it trying not to hurt me. I look around and my eye catches the three men laying on top of each other all knocked out. And then my eyes shoot to happy who is hovering over Natsu observing what he is trying so hard to accomplish I am soon free and I fall to the ground onto my knees my hands feeling the dirt underneath them

"Lucy you ok?" Natsu asks sincerely while handing me my gate keys

"Yeah I've just been thinking to much" I say turning my head to look at him and I smile

" let's go Lucy! Let's get some money!" Natsu yells grabbing my hand to pull me up

"Aye sir!" Happy yells with excitement

Then we start walking to our destination our feet start to ache and we grow tired but Natsu and happy push on with eagerness

**Natsu's POV**

"We're here!" Happy yells with excitement

"Yeah thank god I just know you two were about to leave me behind you were walking so fast" Lucy sighs tired

"Sorry Lucy didn't mean to get u tired but u need the excessive" happy says teasingly

"What's that supposed to mean cat!?" Lucy yells with anger

"It means you need to loose some weight" happy grins

"Shut up cat it's not my fault your weak" Lucy argues

They continue arguing for what seems like hours but seems to be only minutes when we reach the hotel room that we are staying in. We walk in and right away Lucy notices "there's two beds ok you and happy sleep in that one I'll sleep in this one" she points to each bed

"But I wanna sleep with you Lucy " happy says creepily

"No way in hell cat" she says with a straight face

"Okay Lucy I'm gonna go take a nap"

I say with a tired tone

"No you are not touching that bed until we see mr. Hartale " Lucy scolds

"Who's that?" Happy asks confused

"It's the man who put the request up" Lucy explains

"Then let's go Natsu!" Happy yells

"Aye!" Natsu yells

"Why are you acting like happy!" Lucy screams irritated

We start walking to mr. Hartale's house which isn't too far of a walk away and when we get to the door happy knocks

We hear the door's hinges squeak and a man with a very long grey beard and a robe like cloth with patches of different colors everywhere covering his body

"Are you mr. Hartale?" Lucy asks quietly

"Yes I am are you the fairy tail wizards" he asks with a grogy voice

"Aye sir I'm happy, this is Lucy and this is Natsu we are here to help" happy grins with a smile

"Okay here is my paper with all the information about the weapon the that was stolen and here is a picture that's all you need to know so you can leave now" he says as he slams the door in our faces

"Well that was rude." I say

"Yeah can I see the picture of the weapon?" Lucy asks

I hand the picture over to her along with the papers and her hand brushes mine, I quickly pull my hand away hoping she doesn't notice but she does and she starts to blush. I'm not sure why if she blushes because of it but it makes me feel a little happy imagining that she noticed our hands brushing too.

"Natsu, we can't do this job." Lucy says her eyes open wide in surprise

"Why not Lucy it's a great job really easy and we can get a lot of money out of it" I reply confused

"It's just not happening I can't do it never." She replies with a shaky voice

"Why Lucy it would be no fun without you!" I say worried that she is gonna leave

"You can't do it either unless you want to fight me" she says with a frown

"What why would I fight you Lucy?!"

"Tau... The weapon that he is trying to get back isn't a weapon but a key and zodiac key... Natsu it's one of my keys" Lucy says with her head down

"What do you mean that's not possible!" I whine "your keys aren't weapons their your friends and they are yours not his "

"It's Taurus" she says

"But you have had him for too long he can't have noticed it gone now!" I yell with anger

"I never told you how I got Taurus's key." She sighs "I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel but first let's get something to eat" she forces a smile

"Okay sounds good to me" I say trying to keep her good mood and to get her mind off of this job and Taurus

We walk around town for a few minutes until happy spots a perfect little restaurant with a booth open. We walk up to the pedestal that a woman stands at and ask for a table for three she then grabs three menus and walks over to the booth asking us to follow and I see her eyes gaze over happy and her face becomes very confused and a little scared. Happy sees it too so he decides to have a little fun. He quickly uses his magic and starts to fly with his wings. Her face becomes pale.

"Sorry about the cat he's just trying to mess with you" Lucy says with no hint of interest

"It's alright miss, I don't mind he just reminds me of my exseed." She replies evenly

"What did u call it!" Lucy and I ask at the same time

How does she know about exseeds

"Sorry that's what she asked me to call her and exseed I'm not sure why but that's what she asked." The woman replies understanding our confusion

"All good thank you for our booth" I say with content

"No problem just wave me down if you need me" she replies with a smile

I sit down with happy on my right and Lucy sitting gloomy on the seat in front of me. Her eyes are fixed on something in her lap and even though I know what she is looking at and I know I need to stop her I don't and instead I order a drink and as much food as lucy can afford.

Happy and I stuff our face as fast as possible we pay and leave Lucy still in her depressed state

While we walk home Lucy and I are completely silent and happy tells Lucy the story about his first fish he caught and I let my mind wander because I have heard that story way too many times before. Before I know it we are in our hotel room and Lucy stirs down on the couch. I walk over and sit down next to her and I notice that she is reading the paper that mr. Hartale gave us.

"It says that the key has been lost for over 8 years... That's the same amount of time I've been contracted with Taurus (because of tenrou island)" Lucy explains

"So how did u get Taurus?" I ask trying to be a sincere as possible

"Well I got it from a thief actually, I had already had Aquarius and so when I ran into the thief I fought him for it and Taurus came out and started the contract with me." Lucy says with a smile

"Let's do the other job Lucy we can kindly request to not finish the job and we won't collect the reward I brought the other flyer with me just in case cmon lets head back tomorrow morning" I say with my eyes stuck on Lucy

She slowly let's her head fall her Chin touching her chest and I water as water falls to her skirt. She's crying

"Thank you Natsu for caring about me and my spirits thank you " she replies in a whisper she looks up at me with a smile and tears falling down her face. I scoot closer to her and I put my hand on her face. I then wipe away her tears with my fingers and she smiles an even bigger smile. I feel her hands wrap around my back I pull her in for a hug her skin soft her tears warm as they slide onto my shoulder. I don't want the moment to end I want her to stay with me all night and I pull her closer and squeeze my arms around her tighter. She pulls away gets up, and walks over to happy. She pats him on the head and says goodnight to him. She turns around to me but doesn't walk towards me and I resist the urge to get up and hug her again.

"Good night Natsu!"

She walks out of the room in a strut. I look down at my hands.

"Goodnight Lucy" I whisper to myself

"... You liiiiiikkkeeee her!" Happy grins

"What if I do have feelings for Lucy" I think to myself as I stare at the white wall in front of me

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Breakfast is ready!" Happy yells as he barges in my room

I sit up as slowly as possible and when my glowing red eyes look at happy's he quickly jumps and runs out of the room. I then start to dose off back to sleep but Natsu comes in my room next

"Cmon sleepy head I made you breakfast this is a once in a life time opportunity"he speaks

I lay my arm over my eyes with my back against the bed and I ask " and where did you find this food to cook?"

"I went downstairs and they had free food everywhere all they asked for was our room number" he answers with a laugh

My eyes shoot open and I quickly find myself in a sitting position "that food wasn't free you idiot they charge our room tab and we have to pay for it before we leave" I say angrily

"Oh, well too late now let's go eat" he smiles

"This boy is going to be the death of me" I whisper to myself

I walk out of the room behind Natsu who Is already in his regular day attire while I stand in my pink tank top and green shorts that I sleep in regularly. Not feeling very comfortable I walk back into my room and change into my usual clothes for the day. When I walk out I sit in the stool next to Natsu who is conveniently eating the fire from the stove. I look at the egg Natsu booked for me and eat it fast so I can stop hearing my stomach growl. After I'm done we pack our stuff pay at the front desk for the food we got and leave. Now that I'm in a much better mood knowing that I won't have to give up my friend we walk down the street to mr. Hartale's house smiles. When we reach the door happy knocks again and he again greets us with a rude attitude.

"I'm sorry mr. Hartale but we will not be taking this job for reasons we cannot tell you we thank you for your understanding goodbye." Natsu says with surprising sophistication and he shuts the door for the man and we leave. I look over at Natsu.

"I didn't know you knew half of the words you just used" I say as a joke

"Yeah Ezra taught me everything igneel didn't so I know a lot more than you would think" he replies with a smile

"Thank you again Natsu" I say

He stops walks over to me and rests his hand on my shoulder and nods. I try my hardest not to blush at his touch but I fail and he notices. He puts his right hand on my other shoulder and his arm rests on my neck and he pulls me close and we continue to walk. We walk like that for what seems like hours and I enjoy the touch of his skin. I don't want him to let go of me. We walk silently Natsu close to me and before I know it he slips his back and walks beside me. My neck and shoulder feel cold where his hand and arm just touched as my body longs for him. We don't stop for a night this time and we make it to our destination right when the sun drops out of the sky. We check into a hotel that is similar to our last one.

"Ahhhhh" happy sighs as he discards his wings and lies on the small bed they got just for happy

The room is smaller than the last one we had and their is only one bed

"I guess we r sharing it" Natsu says

"Fine with me" I say exhausted

Although I say so it's not fine with me because my heart will be racing a mile a minute what if he notices what if he finds out about my feelings for him then we would be in a heap of trouble

I quickly lay down after getting into my pjs and taking my shower. I lay on my right side facing the edge of my side of the bed. My hair feels cold on my face and my feet cold under the sheets and I focus on those things for the time remaining before Natsu gets in the bed with me. I then feel the bed shift and I hear the squeak it makes as Natsu climbs into it with me. I turn my head around and see natsu who is laying on his back with no shirt just his scarf and his daily pants he wears. This pleases and disappoints me. I am pleased because he won't notice how nervous I am and because his body isn't a displeasing sight to see - if you know what I mean - but I am disappointed because I wish he would sleep with his torso against my back his arm around my wast and his breath on my muscles tense up and I start to blush so I look away. I quickly slip into a daze and fall asleep.

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy..." I whisper seeing if she is awake

There is no response all I hear is a sigh as she breathes in and out as she sleeps. She looks peaceful her hair looks perfect draping over one eye. She looks so peaceful so beautiful. I never knew how much she tossed and turned in her sleep.

She moves her right hand a little. When she first fell asleep her back was toward me and now she faces me. Her body so close to mine, getting closer and closer throughout the night. I can feel her body heat. It soothes me. I then notice her hand move more. I watch as it skims my stomach and then my chest and it slips under my scarf. I let out a gasp "Lucy" I whisper with a hit of excitement

"Natsu..." I hear her whisper

She must be asleep she must sleep talk. She is so cute when she sleeps. My senses all focus on her hands that lays under the scarf igneel gave me and lays on my chest. I enjoy it I enjoy her touch her breath on my shoulder. I want her I want Lucy to be mine, but that can never happen. She doesn't feel the same way and even is she did when we would lose our feelings for each other it would get awkward I would never want to jeopardize my friendship with Lucy. I leave her hand alone so I can enjoy her touch and while I fall asleep I rest my hand over hers hoping that she would stay like that stay with me forever.

**Lucy's POV**

I feel something warm next me, something warm under and on top of my hand, as I wake up I open my eyes slowly to see what is still tired and I jump a little bit I don't remove my hand. I'm laying right next to Natsu my hand on his bare chest and his hand resting on my hand. I don't want to move because I don't want this moment to end I want to stay close to him. But I feel him start to wake up so in a panic I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Wow she stayed like this all night." He says surprised in a whisper hoping not to wake me up

I feel my face start to burn red but I stop it from becoming noticeable I feel very excited knowing that he enjoys my presence as much as I enjoy his. I feel his hand lift form mine and I resist the urge to open my eyes grab it and lay back down with him. He then brushes his fingers along my cheek bone moving up until he reaches a strand of hair that lies in front of my ear he then continues to push it back and I feel his warm breath get closer to my face. I feel his lips press against my cheek as when I feel them leave I open my eyes so that I'm looking at Natsu. His eyes shoot open in surprise and he jumps out of the bed in one swift movement. I laugh a little and he stands there in front of me with a blush. Without speaking to me for the rest of the morning and happy being impressively quiet as well we get ready and go to the shop for the second request we have. It's a charm seller shop. We walk in and I hear the bell cling. A woman short, with long brunette hair with hints of gray in it walks up to us with a grin.

"You must be the young wizards from fairy tail" she says

"Yes that's us we have come about the request you made" I say politely

"Oh we can get to that later but I want to know more about you two" she says pointing to me and Natsu

"Why ma'am " I ask

"I like to know more about the people I'm going to trust with the safety of my town before I hire you"she grins

"So how did you two meet?" She asks us

" oh well that's a long story actually, there was this man with a love charm and Natsu snapped me out of it" I say remembering that faithful day

"Oh that's very interesting how did he break it?" She asks intrigued

"Oh Well he just walked in and suddenly the spell was broken" I explain

"That sure is interesting" she smiles and giggles a little

"Yeah and then I kicked a bunch of pirate butt to save her " he winks at me

"Then I got her into fairy tail and we've been working together ever since" he explains

He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Well that's all I need to know thank you Lucy and Natsu" she smiles

"No prob... Wait how do you know our names we never got to tell you." I say worried

"Oh well your master explained you two before you came explaining how much of a handful you two are" she explains

"Oh haha okay!" I laugh a little rubbing the back of my head

She then continues into the details of our job and when she finishes she hands us sketches of the two thieves we were hired to catch and we start to head out.

She asks me to stay behind and I motion for happy and Natsu to wait outside and they do so

"Can you explain your feelings for that boy?" She asks

"What! How did you...?"

"That charm that Natsu broke did you ever notice how no other girl snapped out of it when Natsu interfered?"

"Actually yeah I did, what does that mean"

"He is your soul mate he will always have your heart and he will always love you in return"

"Really..."

"Now good luck!" She then pushes me out of the shop and I stand there looking at Natsu with a pleased but surprised look on my face.

"You ok?" He asks me with concern

"Yeah thanks Natsu" I smile

**Natsu's POV**

"I don't know what that charm woman did to Lucy but she has been in a good mood ever since we left. Don't you think Happy" I motion towards happy

"Yeah I don't know what happened maybe she was told who she lllooooooovvvveeessss" he replies with a Pervy grin

"You know I can hear the both of you" Lucy says with a furious tone

"Well what did she tell you?" I ask with interest

"She told me about a boy she told me about my soul mate" she replies slowly and soon regretting sharing it with us

Me and happy now stand side but side and start jumping left to right saying " Lucy is in love!"

"SHUTUP you two!" She screams

We walk for what seems like 20 minutes annoying Lucy along the way and then we walk back into our hotel room.

"I'm gonna go shop for awhile get some food for us maybe some souvenirs you want anything?" She asks me and happy

"Naw I'm good" I reply

"Aye sir I want some fish"

"Coming right up!" She smiles tilting her head to the side

"I wonder who Lucy's soul mate is" I say out loud after she has walked out the door

"I know what if it's Gray or Loki!" happy grins "or maybe it's you..."

"Maybe, wait hold up... Loki that wouldn't work she can't have a celestial spirit as her soul mate! That's not even possible right?" I say confused

"OOOHHH are you jealous?!" Happy asks mischievously

"No! I just... Wouldn't it be weird to be in love with a spirit that you are contracted with?" I say trying to hide the fact that I am a bit jealous.

Happy falls silent too tried to argue anymore, even though it's only 12:00 in the afternoon. I lay down on the bed Lucy and I shared last night and I take a small nap hoping to replenish my mental strength. Next thing I know Lucy is home eating the food she just bought and happy is eating his fish.

I get up off the bed and walk over to Lucy, I look at her and she turns her head around and looks up at me her eyes closed and her smile wide I place my hand on her head and grab a plate and put food on it. I then continue to sit across from Lucy and eat the meal she prepared. It's delicious, she knows how to cook well, but most people don't really like her cooking I guess I'm the only one who really enjoys it.

Although I enjoy the food I don't eat more than one plate because of my curiousness as to who Lucy's soul mate is.

"So what's eating at you?" Lucy asks sincerely

"How did yo..?"

"I just know"

"It's nothing concerning you" I say hoping she doesn't push

"You wanna know who it is don't you" she reads my mind

"Yeah kinda" trying to act cool I quickly add "it be cool to know who my best friend is gonna spend the rest of her life with... I hope we already know him"

"I'll tell you if or when the time is right"

"All good with me right Happy"

"Aye sir!" Happy says with a fish shoved into his mouth

Lucy slowly stands up and washes her plate and sets it to dry and I follow her lead and do so as well and the. We both walk over to the couch and sit facing each other

We say nothing and she just stares into my eyes and i want to savor the moment, I want to savor this time with Lucy that I will have

My heart tells me to reach out to her and press my lips against hers but my mind tells me to keep her a safe distance away. I don't know which organ to listen to so my body decides for me. My hand creeps up to her cheek and pulls her close our lips so close. I can feel her breath on my lips and I long to close the space between us. I feel her lips brush against mine as she says my name "Natsu" with a surprised and longing tone to it. I pull away from her and she sits there shocked as I stand up walk over to the bed and fall asleep again. When I wake up again Lucy is asleep on the couch. I wish she had came to the bed and slept with me, but I guess I frightened her when I almost kissed her. I look over at Happy who is passed out with a fish in his mouth. I get up and walk over to Happy , put the fish to the side, and lay him on the small bed that he has and then I walk over to Lucy and in one swift movement I push my arms under her and pull her up to my chest on a cradle position. Her head slumps into my chest and her body cringes as the blanket falls off of her and the cold air hits her. I walk her over to the bed and lay her down so that when I lay down she is facing away from me. I then lay down next to her and instead of facing the opposite way of her I press my chest against her back I slide my right hand down her right arm and lace my fingers with Hers and I use my left arm and wrap it around her waist to keep her close to me. I couldn't kiss her when I wanted to and this is the only way I can be close to her without ruining anything with her and with that on my mind I fall asleep.

**Lucy's POV**

When I wake up I notice a pressure on my waist and I know that it's Natsu right away. I feel his fingers that are laced with mine and I smile. The feeling of his body pressed against mine overwhelms me and I start to blush uncontrollably. But I ignore it and I stay still I want to keep this moment safe and keep it in my mind forever. I feel him start to move as he wakes up and I stay there not panicking this time and keeping my eyes open hoping he notices that I have been awake and didn't move away from him. I let him cuddle me.

"Good morning Lucy..." He says with a groggy voice as he unlaced our fingers and starts to roll away from me. I've missed it I've missed the moment one of the moments I long for with him one of the moments her let's all his walls down and let's his emotions course through him when he opens up to me. This makes me sad and I lay still not wanting to get up. Natsu gets ready and skips breakfast and as do I . I'm not hungry really. After all of us are dressed and Happy has stuffed a few fish in his mouth we leave for our "quest". The two thieves that we are supposed to catch and arrest are supposedly wizards that are terrorizing the town and taking citizens' money and their valuables. It's an easy job for the amount of pay we will receive. While walking around in the small forest the old lady told us to search in I see something shiny and I become curious. So curios in fact I walk over to go look at it. When I get to the bush I pull out a small silver bracelet.

"Hey Natsu, I think we are in the right place" I say as I turn around with the bracelet in my hand. I see Natsu who has already somehow pinned down the two thieves both of them unconscious.

"Yeah I think so too" he says smiling

"Oh wow I didn't hear anything!" I laugh

"Yeah they kinda just fell in front of me"

We decide that since the job was so easy that Natsu can take the thieves to the prison base on the far side of town and I would go to the shop to collect our reward. As I walk alone on the street I can only think of Natsu's smile. When I reach the door I open it and the old lady stands there with the money.

"How did you know I was coming...?" I ask

"I just assumed." She says truthfully

I walk over and graciously accept the money. She then pushes me out the door thanking me and Natsu's for our help and I'm outside. I walk back to the hotel quietly keeping to myself I open the door to the room I walk in and I sit down on the couch and start reading the book the shop lady had slipped me before rudely pushing me out onto the street. The book is about charms and spells how they can be broken. I laugh to myself. As I read I notice a chapter on love charms. I read the caption below and it reads "those who are under this charm may not be released unless their eyes meet the one their heart and soul belong to." She wasn't kidding Natsu really is my soul mate. As I'm reading Natsu walks into the room and I jump as if I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be.

"Sorry did we scare you" happy asks

"What are you reading" Natsu asks curiously

" just a book the old shop lady gave me with the money" I say closing the book so Natsu doesn't read the page

"Money!" Natsu and happy yell simultaneously

I start to laugh uncontrollably

"Remember we are splitting that money, I still have to pay my rent" I say in the middle of a laugh

"We know" their mood suddenly changes to a sulky one

"Maybe you should give us a little extra you may need to lay off the food" Happy says under his breath

"Why don't you say that to my face cat!" I yell standing up

"Sorry Lucy I'm just trying to help a friend" he replies mischievously

"Do you wanna die cat!?" I say furiously

After awhile longer into the dispute I sit back down with an angry sigh. Natsu walks over with a smile and sits down next to me, on my right side. He swoops his left hand over my neck and rests his hand on my shoulder. I feel comfortable.

"It's ok Lucy" he says trying to comfort me

"Thanks Natsu" I nod

"But maybe you should listen to Happy"

I flip out in a rage and pin him to the ground

"Say that again! Say it!"

"Maybe you should listen to Happy." He laughs

I get off of him and wait for him to stand up. Once he is up I kick him in the face and he falls down again.

I see the red print on his face and a smile.

"That's what you get" I sigh

"Whatever" he sighs holding his cheek

"God I was just kidding Lucy you didn't have to go that far." Happy says

I look over at him in my "go to hell" face

Then Natsu screams "Aye, sir"

"Don't start talking like Happy please, there is already one I couldn't handle two Happy's" I say concerned

"I gonna go outside and go on a walk Lucy you wanna come?" Natsu asks

"I'm fine I'm just gonna read a little bit just be back for lunch." I reply

"Okay, c'mon Happy let's head out"

"Aye, Sir!"

**Natsu's POV**

As I'm walking I only think about Lucy. My mind picks images of her and shows them to me, her blonde yellow hair, her white wide smile, her big brown eyes. All of the features I admire so dearly. She is so beautiful, but she she isn't mine. She might never be mine either because now she knows who her soul mate is, and it quite possibly isn't me. And although I should be happy for her because I am her best friend I wish she wasn't told by that woman because maybe then maybe I would have been able to tell her how I feel. I reach into my pocket and pull out something small. I was going to give to her as a gift but now doesn't seem like a good time to give it to her I might never be able to give it to her and then I slip it back into my pocket.

"Wait I changed my mind, Wait up!" I hear behind me her voice is soft when I hear it.

Panting Lucy stands beside me with her hands on her knees and her head hanging down in a tired position.

"You ok?" I ask

"Yeah... Your just... Really... Deaf...I have been... Screaming at you for ... A while now" she pants

"Sorry" I smile embarrassed

"All good" she says looking up at me and smiling

We start walking towards the forest outside of town - the one we caught the thieves in - and we start talking about the charm book Lucy was reading

"Yeah and there was this one chapter about love charms that expla..." She stops mid sentence

I look at her concerned "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" she stammers

"Ok what about love charms does it explain how they are made and broken too?" I ask innocently

Next thing I know a flash back of when I first met Lucy flashes through my head. That was a love charm, I wonder what she was going to say.

"Oh it was nothing important" she lies

"But that's the charm that that fake salamander had on, does it explain how we broke it?" I ask curiously

"Ugh no no it doesn't" she hides

"Seriously Lucy you can tell me" I smile

She looks at me for a few seconds and then she quickly turns around and runs the direction we came from

"Lucy!" I yell as I run after her I see her run into the hotel and I run in after her Happy still out in the forest.

I open the door and walk in and see Lucy out of breath.

"Lucy, what happened why did you run?" I ask with a slight pant

"It's nothing I just don't want to talk about it" she replies

I have had enough of her lies so I grab her right hand and pin her against the wall, trying not to hurt her but to get across to her that I want to know what she was going to tell me in the forest. I hang my head near her right ear and I whisper.

"Please tell me Lucy, why have you been pulling away from me?"

She winces after I finish my question.

"Natsu" she says with a sad tone

I look into her eyes, our faces close, and I lean in almost touching our lips together.

"Natsu" Lucy whispers Her lips brushing against mine

"Lucy" I whisper back and I lean in closer and press my lips against hers. My hand let's go of her wrists and finds its way to her waist so I can pull her closer. Her lips taste sweet and they feel soft against mine. Her arms wrap around my neck as she presses harder and deeper into the kiss. I respond by puller her even closer and pressing my lips harder against hers. The kiss so passionate and so nice I didn't want it to end. I pull away and she pulls her self up so her mouth is near my ear.

"You did it, it's you" she whispers

"Wha..." I start to speak

"You broke the love charm which can only be done by a person's soul mate you are my soul mate Natsu" she explains in a whisper

My heart starts to beat faster than ever before she is mine, and she might be mine forever. I hug her tightly. So joyful and so happy.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah, Natsu"

"I love you." I state

"Natsu... I... I love you too"

I pull her in closer hugging her and taking in her essence.


End file.
